Episode 1703 (13th October 1992)
Plot Lynn calls Kathy first thing in the morning. She wants her to babysit, but Chris answers the phone and says that Kathy is busy and that they are going out that evening so she will not be able to babysit. Chris was lying because he is taking a client out to dinner, but he doesn't want Kathy associating with Lynn. Joe is pressuring Mark to think about a career. Kathy bumps into Lynn while out walking a horse. She feels embarrassed. Lynn tells her that she has just called on Carol, but Lorraine hasn't turned up yet. Seth and Archie have cornered Neil about him supplying a pig for truffle hunting. He explains that he doesn't actually own any pigs, but that he could have a word with one of his tenant farmers. Michael turns up on Rachel's doorstep in Leeds. She doesn't seem pleased to see him and tells him to say what he has to say and go. Sarah thinks that Mark should take his time in choosing what he is going to do with his future. Michael tries to explain to Rachel why he took part in the burglary. He insists that he did not hit Joe. This does not matter to Rachel as she disapproves of everything that he has done. She goes too far though when she accuses him of being stupid. He tells her that he still loves her but that he knows that she never intended to marry him. He blames Rachel for what has happened to him and she cries when he leaves. Seth and Archie have acquired a pig. Frank spots them. Lynn wants Michael to realise that his relationship with Rachel is over so that he can get on with his life. Alan asks Archie to give Seth a message that he and Frank have got some good news for him. Kim finds Nick installing new locks on the doors at Home Farm at Frank's request. Seth is eventually found by Frank and Alan. He complains about not being able to get around since Frank ran over his bike so Alan and Frank present him with a new bike. Seth is ungrateful and thinks that it is far too modern. He wants an old one instead. Jack and Joe ask Mark if he would like to work at Emmerdale Farm in place of Michael until he decides what he wants to do. He accepts. Neil finds out from Frank that Kim is on her own tonight. He slips away while Frank entertains a client. Kim doesn't want to let him in when he turns up on the doorstep. Frank's client is getting more and more drunk. Lynn sees that Kathy isn't out with Chris. Frank wants to go home early to Kim, but Chris wants him to stay. Neil tells Kim that he wants to have an affair with her. She resists at first and then admits that she wants him too. Cast Regular cast *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes